


This Is Not New, It Only Feels Like It

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hugs, Inspired By Tumblr, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Knows, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Fluff, Sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 23 for Fictober 2018! Forgive me, I found the perfect post and couldn't resist using it for one last prompt...





	This Is Not New, It Only Feels Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCorb_Starrgazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/gifts).



> Hey everyone, Announcement Time! It’s the beginning of the month so I usually look over what I’ve accomplished in my free time the month previously. I have a LOT going on right now; so much so that I feel overwhelmed. Writing is in my Top 3 Most Favorite Hobbies, and honestly, all you readers are so kind and keep me going with encouraging words! I thank y’all profusely!
> 
> I have determined that my Fictober 2018 series ends here at Prompt 23. I’m sorry for skipping all the others; to put it simply, I’m uninspired. I’ve decided to pursue my other projects I’ve been planning for almost a year now, including chapter stories. I’m WAY excited for them! I hope you’ll check out my future works, as well as the one short chapter fic I wrote, _In That Way._ Enjoy!

Marinette couldn’t believe she’d been blindsided. How did she not foresee this!?

“So yeah, we couldn’t help it!” her traitorous best friend finished saying. “You two seemed too comfortable for a first date NOT to tease!”

Death couldn’t come sooner. Unless Alya was the Reaper the whole time and decided to make the last few minutes of her 15-year-old life agonizing. Wouldn’t that be her luck? Just when she got her confidence up around the love of her life!...

…Who was looking as if he, too, was at death’s door, except for the (rather attractive) blush that gave him away. It gave her some comfort that Adrien also seemed to feel like their best friends had overstayed their welcome.

Gathering the comfort up and recycling it as some kind of temporary confidence, Marinette sat up straighter and hardened her gaze just a little. “Alya, Nino. We’d like to get back to our date. We love you-“ she glanced over to Adrien, who nodded quickly in affirmation. “-but we’d like to be alone.”

Never before had the designer felt such awkward silence, almost to the point where she wondered if she should’ve kept her mouth shut and let them have their fun.

Before she could retract her words, Alya smiled, speaking softly as she intertwined her fingers with Nino’s, “Sorry, Marinette, we’ll let you be. But make sure you take plenty of pictures and send them to me!” She started pulling her boyfriend with her as he added, “And me! Bro, you owe me a story, too!”

Adrien decided he felt bad enough, he complied with the DJ’s demands.

Once Alya and Nino left around the corner, the duo let out deep sighs they didn’t realize they were holding. Marinette glanced at Adrien, who looked back, before they both started cracking up.

“They totally caught me by surprise!” Marinette hooted.

“I didn’t think Nino had it in him…to actually… _spy_ on me!” Adrien gasped.

As they continued to clutch at their abdomens in hilarity and pain, people walked around them, giving the pair glances of amusement or curiosity. Even if asked what was so funny, they wouldn’t have been able to answer.

Adrien recovered first. “Want to get some gelato? My friend Corbin told me of this one place that is SO authentic.” He pinched his forefinger and thumb together, supposedly mimicking an Italian.

Marinette finally sobered enough to confirm that gelato would be wonderful.

A few minutes later, Marinette and Adrien were sitting across from each other at an elegantly-designed table, eating pistachio and strawberry gelato respectively. They enjoyed the delicious treat in companionable silence, blushing and smiling at each other every other spoonful.

Adrien spoke up, a hint of nervousness apparent. “Marinette, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give you, for a couple weeks now, actually.”

Marinette tilted her head in curiosity, encouraging the model to continue.

“I read a while ago for a homework assignment that the best way to express yourself is through a letter. I wrote one for you but didn’t feel like it was the right time—“He took a deep breath. “—and I was wondering if I could actually read it out loud? I can always just give it to you, of course, and you can read it later; it’s not all that import—”

A soft hand covered his, effectively cutting off his rambling. The model never realized he was burning holes in his strawberry gelato until the designer’s voice urged him to make eye contact. “Adrien, there’s nothing that I want more than for you to read it to me…but can we go sit in the park for some, um, privacy?”

Relief was sweet, indeed.

Adrien grinned hugely as they stood up and walked to the park together. Once they arrived, they gratefully observed it to be empty. Pointing to a bench under two lush trees, Marinette shyly asked if they could sit there. Her date graciously took her hand and offered her a seat with an almost ridiculous bow, causing the recipient to giggle. They settled themselves nicely, the afternoon sun glowing beautifully over the small park in Paris; Marinette never ceased to marvel at how gorgeous the city always was as her partner, too nervous to make much note of the beauty, rubbed the back of his neck before pulling out the promised letter.

As nervous as he was, Adrien knew he’d chicken out if he didn’t read it out loud now.

“To the girl with the blue-bell eyes—” Marinette seemed to freeze as he spoke the words but carried on, trying to gain momentum.

“I almost asked you what was wrong the first time I saw you crying. Then I saw the book you were reading. I was interested because I’d never read anything that moved me that much. I found the book you were reading—and guess what? I cried a little, too. That’s how it started.”

Adrien noticed his companion bowing her head, a secret smile on her lips as he continued.

“Every time I go to the library, you’re almost always there, usually with a totally new book. Sometimes you smile, or laugh out loud (blushing if you do it too loudly), or cry again; and when you do, I check out that same book.

“That was it, really, until I realized how gorgeous you are. You’re not just beautiful in the amazing kind of way; when you smile, it lights up your face in the best way. I wish you’d notice me, even if I am your senpai—” a giggle came from his right “—sitting at the front desk, just in my line of vision from the science section, while I read the book you were reading a few days ago.

“I wish you’d smile at me; I don’t have the guts to talk to you—“ a small gasp “—I’m afraid you won’t like me as I am: a pun-loving kind of sempai who watches too much anime. One of these days, I’ll work up the courage and ask you about what you’re reading. Maybe you’ll smile that gorgeous smile and tell me all about it, and then we’ll talk about all the books we’ve read.”

Adrien couldn’t help the dramatic pause, enjoying just a little bit how the girl he adored held her breath for him to finish.

“Until then, thank you for the book recommendations; I really like them. Love, the boy who lives in the science section.”

A small but strong frame attacked him, causing him to yelp in surprise as he fell to the ground. Before he could remotely recover, the petite figure squeezed him and whispered in his ear, “I feel like I’ve known you forever, but at the same time, I know I’ve only known you a few weeks. I’ve loved you all this time but now my love for you feels new all over again.”

Thrilled at Marinette’s words, Adrien squeezed her back and replied almost reverently, “This isn’t new; it only feels like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And scene! This concludes my Library AU trilogy! Did I mean for it to be so?... No, actually, it wasn’t, but fate is kind to me! I came across this post on Pinterest that had the letter I altered to fit into the story, and I just HAD to write another ficlet for the Library AU with it! I’d credit it if I could, but I can’t find who it’s from as no username came up. I’m so glad I was able to write one more story for Fictober 2018 before I quit. I have a couple writing projects I’m working on, as I mentioned before, so I hope you stay tuned! In the meantime, please remember to drink water!


End file.
